Generations After
by Destiny Xavier16
Summary: Christine's kiss had put him in an eternal sleep, preserving his body as the century passed. The times changed, the world grows through three wars, social changes and entertainment changes. Opera became an outdated notion, but a young music prodigy comes to school at the Opera House and finds that her own musical hero is her ture love.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Christine's kiss had put him in an eternal sleep, preserving his body as the century passed. The times changed, the world grows through three wars, social changes and entertainment changes. Opera became an outdated notion, but musical prodigies still filled the halls of the Paris Opera House. One child from America has come abroad to play violin and sing in the Opera, but her own fate has decided to place her with the legendary Phantom of the Opera.

Chapter One:

Bethany Harper sat on her bed, her violin perched on her shoulder as she played music from the Phantom of the Opera movie. She bow moved gracefully across the strings as she played 'Angel of Music.' She resided in her room at the Paris Opera House, her new home as long as she pursued her love for music. She had just turned nineteen, moving to Paris with her twin brother. Austin Harper was born and raised for the fashion industry, following his twin sister to Paris to be the head of costumes for the Opera House. Being a fashion designer, Austin was also homosexual; often sharing a bed with his twin sister because that is how they slept as children. He also shared a room with her in the Opera House, currently sewing together a dress for Bethany for opening night in two weeks.

Bethany finished the piece and set her violin down in its case, packing it away carefully and closing the case. She set her music and such on her desk and walked over to her brother's bed collapsing on it dramatically. "Oh, the life of a musician; I am so bored. I've practiced all my music for three hours; my writings are done for today and I finished all my books. Ugh," she complained in a song-like voice, resting her head in Austin's lap.

"I would give you a suggestion, but I am busy making your dress for opening night. Why not go explore the Opera House? Maybe you'll run into the Opera Ghost," Austin teased his sister, knowing how she loved that novel.

"Great idea!" she exclaimed, sitting up and giving her brother a kiss before leaving their room.

Bethany wore a black Victorian blouse with purple as a secondary color, a royal purple and knee length skirt with black edges, black ballet flats and her shoulder length, sun golden blond hair was hanging at her shoulders with her dark blue highlights visible to everyone. Her honey brown eyes sparkled with excitement as she headed for Christine Daae's old room to see if she could find the entrance to the Phantom's home. She made sure that she had a flashlight in her backpack that she always kept with her and entered the room.

It was old, that's for sure. Dust and cobwebs were everywhere and the candleholders were overturned onto their sides. She walked carefully, being wary of the holes in the floors. Walking to the mirror entrance, she was surprised to find it open for her. She walked inside, taking out her flashlight and iPhone. She opened a message to go to Austin and wrote: Found the entrance! Going in! Love, Beth! She turned her flashlight on and walked carefully through the empty corridors, wary of something popping up to scare her. Her phone vibrated with Austin's reply: Don't do anything stupid! Come back to the room! She typed back: This way YOUR idea! I'm going! She put her phone on silent and put it back in her backpack.

Bethany walked for a while, soon coming to the staircase. She nearly squealed in joy, but kept quiet. She walked down the stairs and came to the lake, seeing the Phantom's home right across the lake. A gondola sat on her side of the river so she climbed in, rowing over to the Phantom's home. Upon reaching the little island area, she climbed out and was in shock. Maybe Gaston Leroux wasn't crazy and the Phantom was really here, Bethany thought to herself. She sees a door left slightly ajar and slowly walks over to it, cautious of what could pop out.

She enters the room, expecting to find someone alive; but, she finds her hero lying in a black coffin-like bed. His mask was not on his face and he lies peacefully on his bed. Bethany bravely reaches out and touches the right side of his face where his deformity was. She wasn't disgusted or scared of it, but accepted it all the same. She feels sad for him and begins to sing:

Bravi, Bravi, bravissimi

Where in the world have you been hiding?

Really, you were perfect

I only wish I knew your secret

Who is this new tutor?

Father once spoke of an Angel

I used to dream he'd appear

Now as I sing I can sense him

And now I know he's here.

Here in this room, he calls me softly

Somewhere inside, hiding

Somehow I know he's always with me

He, my unseen genius

Christine, you must have been dreaming

Stories like this can't come true

Christine, you're talking in riddles

And it's not like you

Angel of music, guide and guardian

Grant to me your glory

Angel of music, hide no longer

Secret and strange Angel

He's with me even now

Your hands are cold

All around me

Your face, Christine, it's white

It frightens me, don't be frightened.

Bethany places a soft kiss upon the Phantom's cold lips before standing and leaving the room. She climbs into the gondola and rows away, unaware of what she had just unleashed.

Back in his room, Erik heard the sweet and gentle voice of a young woman. His sleep had been lifted and when he opened his eyes, his awakener was gone. His new angel was gone and he didn't know what she looked like. He gets up from his bed, realizing his mask was not on. His angel had seen his face, but sang to him all the same and kissed his lips. He donned his mask and left his room only to find the girl climbing from the gondola on the other side of the lake. He could see her sun golden hair and clothes, but had no voice to call to her with. She disappeared from his view and he had a new girl to seduce, to sing to, to love.

Bethany hurried up to Christine's old room and walked out of the mirror. She dashed to the room she shared with her brother and glomped him with excitement. "Oh Austin, I found him!" she exclaimed.

"You found him?! I wasn't being serious when I said you might find him and yet you find him. Is his lair really under the Opera House?" Austin asked.

"It is, and I can't believe no one believed Gaston Leroux about him! He's real… but I found him in some type of eternal sleep. He wasn't dead; I could hear his heart beating and see his chest moving with each breath he took. His deformity wasn't as I thought, but I still find him handsome. I just wish I could hear him sing to me." Bethany fell onto her brother's bed, sleep taking over her.

"You overdid yourself again, Beth. Into bed with you," Austin said, taking his sister into his arms and tucking her into her own bed. He pulled the blankets up to her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Good-night, Sister," he whispered before returning to his work.

Erik watched the two interact through the window. He was relieved to see the man was his angel's brother, though he could have guess with the similarities between the two. The boy had her sun blond hair hanging in waves at his ears and sky blue eyes glittered with love for his little sister. The girl, whom the boy called Beth, had honey colored eyes that were full of excitement when she told her brother of her discoveries. As it turns out, the world knows of his past deeds with Christine and his angel knows about them very well. As it turns out, she was happy to have found him in his home and was excited to know about it. "Be wary, Young Beth; I am coming for you." He whispered into the air before leaving his post to return to his home, a new array of music playing in his head for Bethany.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Bethany awoke late into the night, finding that Austin had gone to bed and was sound asleep. She also saw that he had changed her into her midnight blue nightdress and smiled at her brother's caring nature. She climbed out of bed and put on a pair of black flats and a thin black sweater, leaving the room. She made her way to Christine's old room and heard a soft melody coming from the entrance to the Phantom's home. She walked into the mirror and found the corridors lit with torches on the walls. She followed the corridors to the stairs and down to the lake where she found the music coming from the Phantom's organ. And the Phantom was playing it! Bethany bravely got into the gondola and rowed over there, climbing out when she came to the shore. She walked slowly over to the organ and stood behind the Phantom.

He knew she was there; he had seen her coming down the stairway, her face filled with curiosity. He was playing his composition for Beth; a soft, melodic lullaby that had drawn his new beloved to him. He continued to play, the music surrounding them.

Bethany smiled at the music, but knew that this was one of his newest compositions. She somehow knew this song was for her. She closed her eyes, mesmerized by the music flowing through the lair. But, the music soon stopped and Bethany opened her eyes and looked down at the Phantom. She was suddenly very shy and wasn't very good at talking to men that were not her brother; especially since the Phantom was her hero.

"Young Beth, you have come to me again," he spoke, his voice ever as heavenly as it was a century ago.

"My full first name is Bethany, but everyone calls me Beth. You're the Phantom of the Opera, aren't you?" she asked shyly.

He slowly turns to Bethany and was shocked at how beautiful this woman was. Her golden hair sat in waves at her shoulders and her honey brown eyes were so innocent. He stood from his organ and sees she is a good foot and a few inches shorter than he is. "Dear Beth, I am who you say I am. I heard your singing while I slept and I felt your lips on my own. You did not flee in fear from my face… you are an angel," he says softly, raising a hand to touch her cheek.

Bethany smiled at him and whispered, "My Angel of Music… my Idol of Song. You cannot scare me away. I do not fear your deformity, but it makes you more handsome. I had dreamt of meeting you and now I see no reason to fear you. I am here because I do not fear you."

Erik smirked, cupping Bethany's cheek and coming closer to her. Their bodies touched as he closed in on her. "Sing for me, my angel," he requested.

She closed her eyes and began to sing:

**Bethany: in sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came**

**That voice which calls to me and speaks my name**

**And do I dream again? For now I find**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind.**

**Erik- Sing once again with me, our strange duet**

**My power over you grows stronger yet**

**And though you turn from me to glance behind**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind.**

**Those who have seen your face draw back in fear**

**I am the mask you wear (it's me they hear)**

**My spirit and my voice in one combined**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my/your mind**

**Beware the Phantom of the Opera**

**Is that the Phantom of the Opera?**

**In all your fantasies, you always knew**

**That man and mystery (are both in you)**

**And in this labyrinth, where night is light**

**The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my/mind (Bethany begins vocalizing)**

**Sing, my Angel**

**Sing for me**

**Sing, my Angel**

**Sing for me.**

Bethany finished her song and stared into the eyes of her Phantom. His golden eyes enchanted her and his voice had her under his spell. She was already falling in love, but a voice called her out. "Bethany, where are you?"

"Austin?" she wondered aloud, but didn't turn from Erik.

He sighed. "Return to your brother… I will see you again."

Bethany frowned at the idea of leaving, so she planted a gentle kiss on his left cheek and leaves his arms to go to the boat. She rowed away and disappeared into the corridors, away from her Phantom.

Erik watched his angel leave and vowed to make sure that she stayed with him. He would not let her get away from him. Not like Christine. Nothing like Christine… Bethany is more than Christine ever was and ever will be.

Bethany ran into Christine's room to find Austin waiting for her. He had a look of relief on his face and a slight scold in his eyes. "What were you thinking? He could kill you!" he exclaimed.

"Not him… not when he sings to me. He sang to me, Austin, and his voice is unlike anything on Earth." Bethany said in a dreamy voice.

"Oh no, he has got you under some kind of song induced spell. I won't let him hurt you, Bethany Marie Harper and you are forbidden to see him again." Austin scolded her, grabbing her arm.

That caught Bethany's attention. "NO! You can't keep me from him! I have to see him! He trusts me!" she shouted, pulling against her brother's grip as he pulled her up to their room.

Austin wouldn't have any of that. He pulled her into their room and had her sit on her bed. "I am only trying to protect you! I am your brother and I will stop him from having you if it is the last thing I do!" Austin stormed from the room and locked Bethany in there.

Bethany tried to open the door, but failed. She sank to her knees, tears streaming down her face in pain and sadness. "Oh Erik, please come to me…" she cried out between her sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to all who have favorited and reviewed this story! My model for this Phantom is **__**Ramin Karimloo, who stars as the role of the Phantom in Phantom of the Opera: Royal Albert Hall. OMG! This man has some vocal chords; I wish he would sing to me. **_

Chapter Three:

Erik had listened to the cries of his angel and found that her brother had locked her up; for fear that Erik himself would harm Bethany. The way he saw it: Austin was harming Bethany by keeping her from him. Through the course of the day and well into the night, he had heard her cries and could feel her tears on his face as if they were his own. He needed a way to see his angel and not get caught by Bethany's brother.

Up in her room, Bethany refused any company and ignored his own brother. He tried to reason with her, telling her that he was doing what was best for her, but she wouldn't listen to him. She wanted her precious Phantom of the Opera and no one would let her see him. So, she lay in tear filled sobs in her room and ate nothing, drank nothing and didn't move from her bed. She couldn't help but feel dead inside without Erik.

Late in the evening, Austin had left the room to go out with the other performers for a late dinner. Bethany stayed behind and Austin still locked her in their room, leaving her unable to run to Erik. Erik, though, found this as a perfect opportunity to get her for himself. He found her room with practiced ease and opened it to find her sobbing on her bed. His heart felt heavy, but he knew that she was coming with him tonight and with no quarrel with her brother. He sat next to her body and touched her shoulder. "My angel, time to come home," he whispered.

Bethany's sobs died down at the sound of his voice, her heart beating faster at the feel of his presence. She looked up from her pillow to surely see her Phantom of the Opera standing over her. She smiled through her tears and muttered, "Erik…" Her voice was completely broken and her honey eyes still held tears.

"No more tears, Beth, no more from now on. I have come to collect you and take you back to my home. I have spent the day listening to your tears and cries, only wanting to hold you in my arms. My angel, come with me and never leave my side again." He told her, wiping her tears away. "Come home with me…"

Bethany smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take me with you…" she muttered in a soft voice.

Erik took her into his arms, carrying her as if she was his bride. He made quick haste to the entrance to his lair and destroyed it so that no one could come for Bethany. He brought her to the lair and made certain that Bethany would never leave again. Bethany, thinking to herself, was happy to be with Erik and would forever stay with him. She decided to never go back, that with Erik was where she would stay.

Austin returned with the others, but he knew something was wrong. He rushed to the room he shared with his sister and found the door open; Bethany nowhere to be found. He ran to Christine's room to the mirror entrance, but the entrance was as if it never existed. He had slipped up, letting that monster take his twin sister. In his own desperation, he began to sing:

**If I had to**

**I would put myself right beside you**

**So let me ask**

**Would you like that?**

**Would you like that?**

**And I don't mind**

**If you say this love is the last time**

**So now I'll ask**

**Do you like that?**

**Do you like that?**

**No!**

**Something's getting in the way.**

**Something's just about to break.**

**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**

**So tell me how it should be.**

**Try to find out what makes you tick.**

**As I lie down**

**Sore and sick.**

**Do you like that?**

**Do you like that?**

**There's a fine line between love and hate.**

**And I don't mind.**

**Just let me say that**

**I like that**

**I like that**

**Something's getting in the way.**

**Something's just about to break.**

**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**

**As I burn another page,**

**As I look the other way.**

**I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**

**So tell me how it should be.**

**Desperate, I will crawl**

**Waiting for so long**

**No love, there is no love.**

**Die for anyone**

**What have I become?**

**Something's getting in the way.**

**Something's just about to break.**

**I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**

**As I burn another page,**

**As I look the other way.**

**I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**

Bethany heard her brother's song and shook her head. He shouldn't have tried to lock her away from where she knew she was supposed to be. She had stopped crying and was wrapped in a silk blanket while sitting in Erik's lap. He had been whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she nursed a cup of tea in her hands. She was comfortable where she was at and the tea was soothing to her now sore throat.

"He should have thought of your own wantings, Beth. He is to know how you feel about me and I will not let you leave," Erik said.

"And I will never leave; I care too much to do so. I will not break your heart… it is not in my nature to do so," Bethany whispered in a hoarse voice, an effect of her crying so hard.

Erik placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered, "You are my love now, Beth. I will never harm you."

Bethany smiled up at her Phantom and drank her tea, enjoying the warm liquid falling down her throat. She curled into Erik's chest and said, "For I say now, you are where I belong."

Erik placed a soft kiss on her forehead and hums to her, his unearthly voice calming her to a relaxing state that she would have done anything that he told her to do. Erik was falling for this amazing young woman and he could feel that she felt the same for him; even with his deformity.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Austin threw himself into his work, ignoring all who came to see him. His depression of losing his twin sister to the Phantom spread quickly and it was assumed that Bethany was just hiding away. Two weeks passed and opening night was quickly approaching the troupe, making them nervous about the true whereabouts of Bethany that they began to believe that she really was taken by the Phantom of the Opera. Austin spent his time making his sister's clothes, writing letters to her that seemed to be replied to when he awoke from sleep. He was broken and regretful, wishing he had just let Bethany have her way; then maybe he would still have his little sister. Their parents had no clue that she was missing or that she was in love with an insane, maniacal genius of music. They were coming for the opening night and were excited to see Bethany singing and representing their family name.

During the two weeks, Bethany had been in deep singing training and grew extremely close with Erik. She had grown to sleeping next to him; eating with him and having him teach her how to really sing. She was completely in love with him and Erik knew that. He admired her honesty, loyalty and sheer beauty that he was certain that no one would be able to take her away unless they killed him. Erik knew the opening night was coming up, with Bethany as their main singer in this concert. He didn't understand the new music tastes of the world, but was able to understand them with Bethany guiding him.

Opening night was three days away and Bethany is a little jittery. She was needed in the concert, but she didn't want to leave Erik to go back up. And, if she did return to the world above, Austin could very easily lock her away again. But her parents were coming to see her sing.

"Beloved, what troubles you?" Erik asked on the three day mark.

"The concert… I am needed there, but I don't want to leave you; but my parents are going to be there to hear me sing, only Austin could very easily lock me away again or tell Momma and Daddy that I need to return to America. I am so conflicted that…" Bethany broke into confused tears and collapsed to her knees.

Erik picked her up and held her in his arms. She was so light in his arms, but her pain was so heavy to her. He sat at the organ and wiped the tears from Bethany's cheeks. "I know that this concert is something you need to do. I shall not feel abandoned by you if you returned to the surface. Of course, I would accompany you to ensure that you would return with me. I will discuss things with your mother and father and you shall make amends with your brother. We can work something out to allow you to stay with me here." He explained in a gently voice, crooning in Bethany's ear to calm her.

"Momma shall not be easily persuaded. Daddy will allow it because he knows I am happy. Austin… I am scared to what he will say." She said, drying her tears.

"Well, let's go see what will happen. We will return now, you go straight to Austin and make amends with him. I will be watching," he vowed.

Bethany smiled up and him, wiping the rest of her tears away. She grabbed her sweater and they climbed into the boat, beginning their journey back to the surface.

Austin sat with his parents, his eyes red with purple circles under them. His skin was pale and he looked as if he was nearly dead. His mother, Ariel Harper, had long, sun golden hair that pooled in waves at the small of her back and sky blue eyes that could see deep into a person's soul. Benjamin Harper had sandy blond hair that ended in waves above his ears and honey brown eyes to match Bethany's. They ran Harper International Comfort and Pleasure, a company of hotels, restaurants, spas, etc. They respected their children's choices of careers, but were shocked to find that Bethany had disappeared with the very man that seduced Ariel's great-great grandmother Christine. Ariel knew Bethany's fascination with the man, but didn't expect her to flee with him when Austin tried to protect her. Benjamin was more knowledgeable of his daughter's fascinations, expecting that Bethany would fall in love with the Phantom of the Opera. Now, they had to wait for Bethany to emerge to show her view of things.

"You have found no way to contact Bethany in the last two weeks? He is keeping her from the rest of the world?" Ariel asked in a concerned voice.

"I think Beth has had some thought in not wanting to talk to me. I had locked her in our room when I found out where she had gone the first night. She came back in some kind of song induced trance that I had to keep her away from the Phantom. I thought I was protecting her… I don't want her to get hurt." Austin confessed; hold his head in his hands in shame.

"You know how your sister is when she is locked up, Austin. That girl is a free spirit, doing what her heart tells her to do. She wants this space with Erik, which is fine. She is old enough to make her own decisions and old enough to know if something is a bad idea or not. She knows about Erik as much as the man himself. She knows what she's doing," Benjamin argued with Austin.

Bethany and Erik were watching her parents talking with Austin and Bethany saw how her actions had led her twin into depression. Erik saw that as well and realized that maybe his actions were a little extreme. Bethany looked up at him and he nodded to her. She walked out of the shadows of the room and said, "I am so sorry!"

The three of them jumped up and embraced the youngest Harper. Austin was the first to embrace her, apologizing for his heartless nature toward her. Bethany hugged her brother and accepted her brother's apologies, coming up with her own. "I am truly sorry about leaving like that. I am truly sorry for not listening to you, but… You can't protect me from everything. I am nineteen years old and a legal adult. You don't need to protect me from every little thing. I will need you; just I need space to make my life."

"You're right and I am sorry for being so controlling. I just want to keep you safe," Austin replied.

"And I am safe, with Erik. Over the past two weeks, I have never felt happier in my life. He makes me very happy and I have learned so much from him," Bethany said.

"Honey, are you sure he is what makes you happy?" Ariel asked.

"Momma, he makes me very, very, very happy. I love being with him," she said in a dreamy voice. She then began to sing in her new voice:

**They're playin' guitars with stars their eyes on Broadway  
They're just paying their dues and waitin' for news on a big break  
I wish you were here  
Cuz sometimes I get lonely  
Guess I'm not the only new girl in town**

Momma I promise I'll be alright  
I'll call to say I love you every night  
I'm just tryin' to write the story my life  
You know all about this dream I gotta chase  
I get a little closer everyday  
California is not that far away  
I'm not that far away

There's so many new faces and beautiful places in this town  
I'm learnin' the ropes on this crazy road I'm goin' down  
I'm makin' my way  
No one said that it'd be easy  
Trust me believe me  
I'm where I belong

Momma I promise I'll be alright  
I'll call to say I love you every night  
I'm just tryin' to write the story my life  
You know all about this dream I gotta chase  
I get a little closer everyday  
California is not that far away  
I'm not that far away

We're miles apart  
But you're in my heart  
I keep you with me everywhere I go

Momma I promise I'll be alright  
I'll call to say I love you every night  
I'm just tryin' to write the story my life  
You know all about this dream I gotta chase  
I get a little closer everyday  
California is not that far away  
I'm not that far away

I'm not that far away  
I'm not that far away 

Bethany smiled at her family and said, "I will be fine with him."

"Where is he?" Benjamin asked.

"He doesn't particularly like meet-n-greets, but he will be at the concert." Bethany explained.

She kissed both her parents and her brother before running off. Austin smiled and said, "I guess I just needed to listen to her."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The big night had finally arrived and the troupe was ecstatic about Bethany's sudden return. She had sung her song during dress rehearsal and amazed all who had heard her. Her voice was trained; more relaxed and had a hint of opera in it. Everyone begged her for the name of her tutor, but Bethany smiled and didn't say anything about him. She walked around the Opera House, humming and skipping like a child. Erik watched her in the shadows, smiling at her content nature and her ability to keep people in the dark about things.

Bethany was sitting in her room with Austin, who was pinning her now curly hair up in a half ponytail. Her makeup was bare and her eyes glowed in the low light. She was excited, but also frightened. She had never sung in front of so many people before and was worried that she would make a mistake.

"You don't need to be scared, Beth. You are trained by the Phantom of the Opera; you are trained by the best. You will kick ass tonight," Austin said, trying to calm his sister.

"I'm worried that I will make a mistake in front of him." She admitted.

"You performed amazingly in rehearsal; you'll do fine on stage." Austin comforted his twin, leading her to the stage. "Go and blow them away with your incredibleness."

Bethany walked out onto the stage, her gown a silver color with gold sashing and silver sparkles on the skirt, hanging at her knees. She wore silver ballet heels and the top of the dress was strapless. She stood in the middle of the stage and the crowd applauded her before she began her song:

**Watch all the flowers**

**Dance with the wind**

**Listen to snowflakes**

**Whisper your name**

**Feel all the wonder**

**Lifting your dreams**

**You can fly**

**(Fly)**

**Fly to who you are**

**Climb upon your star**

**You believe you'll find your wings**

**Fly**

**To your heart**

**Touch every rainbow**

**Painting the sky**

**Look at the magic**

**Glide through your life**

**A sprinkle of pixie dust circles the night**

**You can fly**

**Fly to who you are**

**Climb upon your star**

**You believe you'll find your wings**

**Fly**

**Everywhere you go**

**Your soul will find a home**

**You'll be free to spread your wings**

**Fly**

**You can fly**

**To your heart**

**(Fly, fly)**

**Rise to the heights of all you can be**

**(Fly, Fly)**

**Soar on the hope of marvelous things**

**Fly to who you are**

**Climb upon your star**

**You believe you'll find your wings**

**Fly**

**Everywhere you go**

**Your soul will find a home**

**You'll be free to spread your wings**

**Fly**

**You can fly**

**To your heart**

The crowd stood up in praise, Bethany's voice enchanting them all. She smiled at the crowd, bowing before walking off to the side of the stage and into the arms of her brother. He hugged her and said, "I knew you could do it!"

"I did it!" she exclaimed, excited and hopeful that Erik heard her. "I have to find Erik!" She ran off to her new room, Christine's old room, and found Erik waiting for her. She ran into his arms and giggled.

"You were wonderful, my angel. You sang beautifully." He said, holding his angel close to him.

She nuzzled her face into his chest, enjoying his praise and attention. She looked up into his eyes and smiled shyly. "I…"

"What is it, Beloved?" he asked.

"I love you," she said, her cheeks turning cherry red.

Erik looks at the girl in his arms, never before hearing from a woman's lips that she loved him. His own mother had hated him. He smiled down at Bethany and said, "I love you as well, my dear girl… my dear angel…" He leaned forward and lightly kisses her, holding her in his arms as if she was glass.

Bethany gasped at the sudden kiss, but soon leaned into the kiss and wrapping her arms around Erik's neck. Her first kiss was with the Phantom of the Opera, her hero and first love. She knew that she was the one who accepted Erik, not caring of his deformity for she knew it made him even more beautiful in her eyes. She pulled back and looked up at his golden eyes, entranced by them.

"How can you love a monster? A murderer? A deformed carcass such as me?" he asked with self-hatred.

"Erik, I don't mind that you have a deformed face. To me, you are the most handsome man on Earth because of your musical genius; you're a great illusionist, magician, and ventriloquist. You may be… insane, but all of this is what makes you beautiful and human. Your singing voice is your greatest trait; as if the angels have blessed you with such a voice. You are handsome to me, Erik, and I will never leave. You have my word," she vowed in an honest voice.

Erik heard Bethany's words and felt his heart melt at the tender compassion of her promise. He picks her up bridal style and spins around, causing Bethany to giggle happily. "My angel… You're the truly beautiful one of the two of us. Any man would kill to have you and now you have promised yourself to the darkness."

"And you have me." She kissed his cheek.

Erik carried her to their home under the Opera House, entranced by how she was planting kisses along his jaw and neck. He only released her when he had to row the gondola boat to their home. During the trip across the lake, Bethany sang to Erik and soon fell into a light sleep. Erik made it to their home and carried Bethany to his room, tucking her into the swan bed and kissing her forehead as she slept. Erik leaves the room, going to his vanity table and takes his mask off. His entire right side of his face included a gash on the right side of his partly balding head with exposed skull tissue, an elongated right nostril, a missing right eyebrow, swollen lips, different colored eyes, and a wrinkled, warped right cheek. He didn't understand how Bethany could love him with this deformity, but she had seen it before when he was asleep and she still willingly returned to him. He put his mask back on and went to his desk to write a new musical piece.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Bethany awoke to find herself wrapped in silk sheets and on Erik's bed. She could hear Erik playing his organ, a soothing and tender melody entering the room. It was different from his dark songs that he played for Christine, but at the time Christine was in love with her suitor and not Erik; so he had a right to write dark music. Now, he wrote music for the happiness that Bethany had brought for him and he had no more reason for darkness. She climbed out of bed and walked from Erik's room to where he sat at his organ. She walked over to him and sat next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he wrote.

"You look so peaceful when you're writing, Erik," she said, loving how his face looked relaxed and calm.

"I have you to thank for that," he said in a soft voice. For a time he was silent before he asked, "Will you sing for me?"

"What shall I sing?"

"Anything you like, Bethany," he said.

She thought of some songs before deciding on one:

**Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain**

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Waiting for you

She finished her song and Erik kissed her forehead, continuing his writing. She laid her head on his chest, enjoying the content silence. Bethany found that he had stopped writing and asked softly, "Will you sing for me?"

Erik smiled down at his love and said, "Of course…

**Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ...  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ...  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses ...**

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor ...  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ...  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ...

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before ...

Softly, deftly, music shall surround you ...  
Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ...  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night.

Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul  
Take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me ...

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in to the power of  
the music that I write - the power of the music of the night ...

You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night ...

In his arms, Bethany had been sung into a deep sleep; her right hand gripping his shirt as she slept. She looked so peaceful when she slept and Erik could see why she was so popular among her peers. She was beautiful, kind and she sung much like his talent. She was willing to give up her life in the surface world to live with him. Her willingness made her more appealing than Christine, but he could see some similarities in her that match with Christine. Their undeniable beauty and their love for music, as well as being loyal to a loved one; but Christine hadn't seen past his deformity while Bethany embraced it and accepted him completely. And, Bethany was in love with him; Christine was not.

He held her close and found that her presence was soothing and relaxing. Her very aura was beautiful and intoxicating, the very reason he knew she could be trusted other than her acceptance of him. He carried her to their bed, lying her down and getting in beside her. He smiled when she snuggled into his chest and sighed in happiness. He closed his eyes and slept.

Austin waved good-bye to his parents, Bethany by his side. The two would remain in Paris so for their school and so that Bethany may remain with Erik. Austin looked down at his twin and smiled. She had her rosy cheeks again and her eyes were joyful and pure. He could only think that Erik was really responsible for his sister's return of state. Maybe the man really was good for his sister and he just needed to trust the man. He led his sister back into the Opera House, watching her twirl as she walked and hummed along the way. _'She really in love…' _Austin thought.

Bethany kissed his cheek and ran for her room to meet Erik. She was met by him, her running into his loving arms. He kissed her immediately, his hands tangling in her hair. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He picked her up and carried her bridal style down to their home, his lips moving down her neck.

"Erik..." she moaned, clawing at his cloak.

He growled and hurried to their home.

_**Next Chapter... who can guess what's going to happen? Thank you for all the love and reviews!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I would like to thank all my reviewers who have been lovin' on my story and making me feel good about it. I think a few more chapters and this story with be over. I'm now sure about a sequel because I may just give them kids in the last chapter and call it good. After this story is finished, I'll put up a new one. Don't know what about yet. Anyway, enjoy the chapter; beware: this is where the M rating kicks in. **_

Chapter Seven:

Erik laid Bethany on her back, nipping down her neck. She arched her back and her chest pressed against his. She unclasped his cloak and pulled it off his back, letting it fall to the ground. Erik's lips were getting lower down her neck, kissing at the revealing skin of her collar bone. She moaned in his ear, curling her fingers in his hair.

"Erik…" she moaned in his ear.

He tugged at her tank top, groaning at the sound of her moans. He pulled her tank top off to reveal that she wasn't wearing a bra. He jumped when she un-buttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him, running her hands over his chest and back.

"Bethany… my dear girl…" he groaned against her chest, groping her breasts.

She moaned in his ear, arching her back into his hands. "Erik… don't stop…" It didn't even cross her mind that she was a virgin.

Erik nipped at her skin, getting lower and lower before he reached her skirt. Pulling the garment down with her panties, Erik kissed her around her naval before looking up at her. Her face was flushed and eyes glazed, her hair around her head like a halo. He saw her beauty was equivalent to the beauty of an angel. He kissed her hip and moved up her body, slowly kissing her skin. He got back up to her lips and felt her hand slowly graze his mask and pulling it off, running her fingers along his dismemberment. He didn't shy away as she kissed his skin.

"Are you sure about this, Bethany?" he asked quietly.

She took a deep breath and said, "Just go slow, Erik. I'm… I'm a virgin…"

Erik looked down at her and saw new fear in her eyes. He took her into his arms and whispered in her ear, "I'll take care of you…"

…

Later that night, Bethany was curled up into Erik's side and Erik was running his fingers through her hair. Erik was more content than he had been in over a century and Bethany was recovering from a memorable and lovely first time. They had a little trouble when Bethany had felt pain from when Erik had entered her for the first time, but they soon had developed a pleasure that Bethany hadn't felt before. She looked up to her lover and whispered, "Will you sing for me?"

He smiled down at her and nodded, singing:

**(Erik)**

**No more talk of darkness**

**Forget these wide-eyed fears**

**I'm here, nothing can harm you**

**My words will warm and calm you**

**Let me be your freedom**

**Let daylight dry your tears**

**I'm here, with you, beside you**

**To guard you and to guide you**

Bethany smiled and began to sing with him:

**(Bethany)**

**Say you'll love me every waking moment**

**Turn my head with talk of summer time**

**Say you need me with you now and always**

**Promise me that all you say is true**

**That's all I ask of you**

**[Erik]**

**Let me be your shelter**

**Let me be your light**

**You're safe, no one will find you**

**Your fears are far behind you**

**[Bethany]**

**All I want is freedom**

**A world with no more night**

**And you, always beside me**

**To hold me and to hide me**

**[Erik]**

**Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**

**Let me lead you from your solitude**

**Say you need me with you here, beside you**

**Anywhere you go, let me go too**

**Bethany, that's all I ask of you**

**[Bethany]**

**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**

**Say the word and I will follow you**

**[Both]**

**Share each day with me, each night, each morning**

**[Bethany]**

**Say you love me**

**[Erik]**

**You know I do**

**[Both]**

**Love me, that's all I ask of you **

**[Both]**

**Anywhere you go, let me go too**

**Love me, that's all I ask of you**

They kissed and Bethany curled up in his arms, Erik covering their bodies with the silk sheets and coverlet. Bethany sighed in happiness.

"You know, I'm glad I came to France. I am glad I woke you up and I am glad that I love you," she said, looking up into his eyes and at his mask less face.

Erik nodded. "I am glad for this new life and for you. I am glad to have given up the past and that you found me. You are me rock and you are my way of living. Which is why I have something to ask you," he replied, getting up and going over to the vanity table.

Bethany sat up and held the sheet to her body, raising an eyebrow when she sees him with something in his hand. He knelt to the floor and asked, "Bethany Marie Harper, will you become my wife?"

Her eyes widened and a gentle smile graced her face. She took the ring in her hand, finding that it was a white golden band with three rubies on the band. Rubies were her birthstone, so of course he would put them on her ring. She put the ring on her left ring finger and said, "I would be overjoyed to marry you, Erik." The ring sparkled in the low light of the lair.

He jumped to his feet and embraced his future bride, his lips seeking hers and laying her down on their bed.

_**OMG! THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED! I am so happy for them. Next chapter will be a time skip by a few years and we'll see what has happened. Next chapter is the last chapter!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

_**Chapter Eight: Epilogue **_

___The sun casted down on a little girl with honey brown eyes and jet black hair, her fair skin shimmering against the light. Bethany watched the young girl, making sure that she didn__'__t slip into the ocean. The young girl was a perfect mixture of Bethany and Erik, taking after them in a musical passion. _

_ It was almost eight years since Bethany married her mystical Phantom and almost immediately did she become pregnant with their only daughter: Charlotte, or Charlie for short. The girl had taken mostly after her father when it came to the musical part, but had her mother__'__s charm and wit. _

_ After Charlie was born, Erik had decided to move his family to a home along the coast of France, where there was a vacant house that he had- which no one had touched over the years of his absence. Bethany had cleaned the whole house up when he had taken Charlie to town for a checkup and was surprised at how quickly-and well done- Bethany did on the house._

_"__Charlie, let__'__s go find Daddy!__"__ Bethany shouted kindly to her daughter._

_ The young girl made her way over to her mother and took her hand in her little one, leading the way to their home. Charlie knew all sorts of different ways to get home, but took the proper way home so that her mommy didn__'__t find them._

_ Erik was waiting for them, his mask missing and him wearing jeans and a t-shirt. After the move, Bethany introduced him to modern clothes and he took to wearing them regularly. His mask__…__ he hadn__'__t worn his mask when Charlie was born, so Charlie grew up with the fact that her father__'__s face was deformed. They had been worried that Charlie was going to have a deformed face, but she came out a perfect looking baby girl. Charlie always said that her daddy looked nice with the deformity, saying it was a mask in its own way and would continue her piano practice._

_ Charlie ran into her daddy__'__s arms and laughed happily when he picked her up and kissed her forehead. He kissed Bethany and the three entered the house, where a small Pomeranian-Huskie was waiting for Charlie to be put down. Erik set her down and the two went off to her room, when a soft piano song could be heard being played after a few minutes._

_ Erik led Bethany to their room, rubbing her back that had been hurting her very recently. He watched her lie down on their bed- which they brought from the lair- and fall into a light sleep. He tucked her in and went to his daughter__'__s room, sitting at her piano as she played it. She looked up at her father and smiled her mother__'__s smile. He kissed her forehead and positioned her fingers in the correct spots, gesturing for her to play again. The child complied, playing a very soft, melody like song that reminded Erik of the song he sang to her mother after the night of her concert. _

_ He would occasionally look back at the generation in which he had Christine, but wouldn__'__t get too far into dwelling when his daughter or his wife would come into his attention. He couldn__'__t think of how Christine could make him this happy, because Bethany did the job; and very well, in his eyes. It was generations after the whole affair with Christine Daee and he could only think of how Bethany and Charlie were his life instead of Christine._

_**I**__**'**__**d like to thank everyone who reviewed this story; who put it on their favorites and put alerts on the story and my page. I have a new story in the works, either Criminal Minds or House MD. Be seeing you all soon!**_


End file.
